Complicated REPOST
by Crazy.Little.Dreaming.Girl
Summary: "Patience" is something Allen is proud to posses, after all, it's needed if your life is so annoyingly complicated as his.  "Patience" is something he started to lose since meeting Lavi, but from that day onwards, Allen completely forgot what it meant. AU


**Laven ****Fanfic: ****Complicated REPOST**

**Summary:** "How have you been?" Allen's brow twitched. He'd been asked this question before, but his answer haven't -and was pretty sure wouldn't- change. "Fine, leaving out my life is so annoyingly complicated, although, it would still be an uderstatement to say so" He answered, smiling. You can't blame him for being honest. LAVEN!

**Story Key:**

_Thoughts_

/Flashbacks/

Text

"Dialogues"

**(Insert drums here) HELLO EVERYBODY!** My precious little computer is BACK! Thanks so much for waiting patiently for an update, and here it is! Complicated's edited and renewed chapter! It's different, because when I didn't had all the information on this story but wanted to continue it anyways, I came up with another plot twist that I really like, but who knows if you will? SO, here is the first chapter, tell me what you think of it, if you prefer this kinda style or want me to go back to the other one, or feel the changes aren't up to your tastes or something, because after all, this story if for YOU! My lovely complicated readers3

Anyways, I really hope you like it, but if not, that's why there is that little thing called REVIEWS :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own -Man, I'm only using Katsura Hoshino's lovely characters to have fun for some time... :D

**Complicated: Chapter one**

"**The mysterious boy"**

Rain. That's the first thing that passed through Lavi's mind when he woke up that morning. But really, what did he expect in the middle of Autumn? He did live in England, after all. And after living -most specifically in London- for as long as 12 years, Lavi knew how rainy it could be.

"You better stop pretending you're asleep and come down here already. It's raining, you'll be late!" was the morning call of Bookman, his grandfather.

"I'm not pretending, I'm relaxing" Lavi mumbled. Really, haven't Bookman ever played Sims? There's a big difference between relaxing and sleeping. Geez… But well, whatever. He got out of his bed, lazily rubbing his eye. He walked to his bathroom, and resisted the urge to shiver when the cold floor sent chills through his body.

When he arrived, the green eyed boy started to undress, throwing afterwards the disregarded clothes in the laundry basket while he prepared his bathtub for a long, bubbly bath. While he waited, he took the opportunity to look at himself in the mirror, noting his messy red hair was starting to cover his eyes, and took a mental note of going to the barber shop later. When he rendered the bathtub full enough for him to, well _bathe, _he got in. After all, he was already late, what damage could a decent and relaxing bath take?

After Lavi at last gathered enough will force to step out of his bath when he was done, he reached for a towel to dry himself up, taking and putting on his eyepatch when he finished and returning to his bedroom afterwards to dress. He quickly scanned the room in search of his bandana, putting it on when he spotted it lying in his drawer and walked to his closet. He opened the doors, revealing the Black Order High Uniform hanging delicately to avoid wrinkles. And even though they had different uniforms for winter and summer, he preferred the summer uniform which, in contrast of the winter one, had a short jacket. He found it more comfortable than the long one, which he _did_ use once in a while, but was most of the time on his closet. Besides, it was the only difference between both uniforms, and the school wasn't as strict as it seemed when it came to the uniforms which had to be used according with the seasons, so it was his win.

After putting it on, he hurried down the stairs and towards his kitchen, where Bookman was reading the newspaper. He greeted him, receiving a hum in reply and quickly ate his breakfast. When he was done, he thanked Bookman, who nodded in acknowledgement, giving Lavi a quick glance that meant he should really get going. He took the hint and picked up his umbrella, mumbling his goodbyes and going down the street towards Black Order High.

Lavi hummed a song as he walked down the rain, smiling in contempt. He loved the smell of moist soil that could only be smelt when it rained, but don't ask why because even he didn't know. He loved moments like this when he could smile and jump in puddles and don't be looked at with disapproving eyes, when he wasn't expected to carry the Bookman name with dignity, when he wasn't expected to be the perfect Bookman's successor… when he could only be _Lavi._

As a Bookman's successor, he needs to be serious, dedicated and responsible. That's the image he needs to uphold for his family, but… as Lavi, he could be the lazy, irresponsible and funny kid his friends are used to see. And he has a lot more faces, each one brought out when needed, but not even one is a fake. Every single one of them is a part of him, without even one of them… who knows whom he'll be.

But his train of thought was disrupted by a noise coming from an alleyway.

"Leave me alone"

He turned to his right to see a boy, around fifteen or so, glaring at a man around his twenties who was currently cornering him.

"Look snow white, just when I thought the fucking bastard would never pay his debt, I come across his pretty little apprentice. If it isn't destiny, then what is it?" scoffed the taller man, cornering the boy by putting both of his arms against the wall behind him, holding him in place. But even though he was being looked at with eyes that clearly had hidden intentions, the boy sported a perfect poker face, as if he didn't mind… or perhaps, was used to it? At seeing this Lavi stopped, surprised. What the heck was going on?

"I'll tell you sir, bad luck. Now, if you would, please leave me alone. He's the one with the debt, not me." Replied the boy, yanking the arm away which was supposed to hold him in place and continued walking as if nothing had happened. Lavi couldn't help but stare at the retreating back of the boy, mouth opened and all. This was just crazy! And not the normal kinda crazy… but all out crazy!

A sudden movement at his right made him recover from his dumbfounded mode, and when he turned to look, he realized the pedo-man was following the boy, anger in his features. Now, what should he do? This sure wasn't something he should just let slide as if nothing happened, this was some serious issue after all! But man, if it doesn't turn out good Bookman will have him hanged…

But just when he had made up his mind to act and worry about the consequences later, it happened. The boy stopped, apparently hearing the steps behind him, and turned.

"I'll pay them tonight"

But man, he wondered if he was actually dreaming or something. What if all of this was a product of his imagination? He pinched his cheek without ceasing to look at the scene in front of him, but confirmed he wasn't when he let out a pretty _manly_ cry which gathered the attention of both the man and the boy. The man glared at him, balling his hands in fists and turned to look one last time at the boy.

"You'd better, snow white" hissed the man as he walked away.

Lavi just stayed there, looking at the retreating back of the man. Maybe he had fever and was hallucinating? He turned to look at the boy, who was looking back at him, and decided that he indeed, was hallucinating. What other explanation could have that the boy was like an angel sent from heaven and was currently glaring at- wait… glaring?

The boy walked to him, and Lavi's expression turned from dumbfounded to one of disbelieving.

"Why are you-"

"I could ask you the same question" The boy replied. All sort of thought left his mind, while the beautiful voice of the boy was being carved in there to stay. Not that he was complaining.

He looked at the smaller one dumbfounded, yet again. This was all too much for his brain to register. Well, actually it wasn't, 'cause his brain had been trained since a young age to appreciate and observe all the details available, and sure he was doing so. The boy had shoulder length, white hair. He had a scar, or maybe a tattoo that ran across his left eye, which had a star on its peak. His eyes were gray colored, strange ones indeed, but incredibly beautiful. Those same eyes were looking intently at him, and Lavi noticed they were pretty expressive. They were currently denoting a kinda mixture of annoyance and a hint of surprise, which reminded him he needed to reply.

"And what would that question be?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The boy asked arching his brow, apparently ignoring the fact that where he was standing he was getting wet from the rain, while Lavi on the other hand, was still below the safety of his umbrella.

"And… how would that be?" Lavi replied, smiling at the boys antics. The boy 'hmp-ed.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, crossing his arms.

"Lavi Bookman, at your service" He replied, grinning and bending over as in salutation. The boy just arched his brow yet again.

"And, Lavi, didn't you know you shouldn't be spying on other people's conversations while you were supposed to arrive at your school half an hour ago?" He commented, and Lavi smiled.

"And may I ask what's your name?" The boy didn't reply immediately, but Lavi didn't leave either. And also, the rain continued to pour down on him in an attempt to soak him wet, and it didn't look like it was gonna stop soon, so he just ended sighing and doing so.

"Allen Walker"

"Good" Lavi replied, placing his umbrella on the ground and mimicking the posture Allen had, also getting wet. The smaller one looked at him weird, but didn't comment on the action. He was talking to a stranger who could very well had some problems up there in his head so, why bother? "Now tell me, _Allen_, didn't you know you shouldn't be getting into troubles with older men which also happen to be pedophiles and much less doing so while needing to get your bandaged replaced?" Lavi replied knowingly, and Allen's eyes widened while he unconsciously hid his left arm behind his back, that only if you looked at directly and for a long time would you notice the bandages below the blazer the boy was wearing.

"And now you're a know it all" He replied grudgingly. Who did the redhead thought himself to be? A charity worker or something? Why the hell did he care!

"And proud of it" Said redhead replied grinning while bending over to pick up his umbrella. When he looked up again, he resisted the urge to laugh when he saw the chibi glaring at him. His reactions were so damn _cute._ But don't mistake him, he wasn't doing it on purpose just to see the boy's reactions. No, not at all.

"Look, shouldn't you be on your way to school? I'm pretty sure you're already late" Said Allen, starting to walk to the other direction. "Meanwhile, I need to continue searching for someone, so if you would be so kind as to leave me a-"

Allen stopped dead in his tracks, brow twitching as he saw the redhead in front of him, looking serious.

"But of course you wouldn't" He said, sighing while caressing his forehead. He could feel a headache coming his way to torture him yet again. He was starting to believe he had a _kinda_ magnet to these _kind_ of people.

"How many years old are you?" Lavi asked while extending the hand which was holding the umbrella, so he would also cover Allen.

Allen's brow twitched yet again, and he took a side step to continue on his way ignoring the green eyed boy. But to his dismay, said green eyed boy followed behind, and to make things worse, he still had his hand extended to shelter him from the rain while he himself was getting wet. He groaned and turned around, but surely wasn't expecting that Lavi was so close behind as to not react as fast to the sudden change. The redhead didn't had the time to stop, which in consequence lead us as to why Allen was currently bathing on a puddle on the ground while said redhead was apologizing over and over again and offering his hand to help him getting up.

That's when this pretty little thing called _patience_ laid forgotten in the depths of Allen's mind.

* * *

><p>Lavi found himself in his way to school, while a smirking Allen was following close behind. He could swore his poor feet was <em>swollen<em> and BIG and red thanks to Allen's _kind_ outburst. But you couldn't blame him for worrying for the boy and trying to make a kind gesture towards him by lending him his umbrella so he wouldn't get anymore wet than he already was _and_ accidentally bumping with him when he suddenly stopped and turned around, resulting in said boy ending on a puddle in the floor! It was an innocent accident, for god's sake! And he was already wet up to his bones, what difference could a little itsy bitsy puddle make!

Well, he sure wouldn't try to do so again. So if the boy wants to be wet, so be it!

"So, where do you say is your school?" Allen asked, smiling innocently. The same one who moments before stomped with force he got from who-knows-where and practically embedded his poor little feet on the floor. Hard.

As if he was gonna fall for this innocent –but unbelievably cute- façade.

"I could tell you, but my feet is telling me otherwise so I won't repeat it. You should have paid attention to me when I said it before" Lavi replied with pride. He should at least save some face for when he actually gets to his school.

"But it was thanks to your thick headedness that we had to go through that, so I blame ya" Allen replied, and if Lavi had the courage to do so, he would comment on how up in the air Allen's nose looked at the moment. But his feet alarm went off again, reminding him the possible consequences that could came from over annoying the boy. He wouldn't repeat the same mistake… just yet.

"I was just trying to be _kind _Walker, ever heard of that?" Lavi argued childishly, but when he heard no response from the boy, he glanced back to him. He seriously didn't like what he saw.

Allen had a smile on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes. Those gray eyes were blank, but you could see hints of bitterness in them. Just what the heck had this boy gone through?

But his expression changed quickly to an angered one. "Was it kindness or pity, Bookman?" he let out, and Lavi couldn't quite place his finger on the emotion Allen's eyes were showing, but he didn't like it.

"Why would I pity you, Allen? We've just met, I know nothing about yo-"

"Exactly. You know nothing. So, until you could keep your word and take me to your school to where you said I could find Miranda, I would appreciate if you would keep your comments to yourself" Allen let out, interrupting him and walking ahead. Lavi just stayed there, looking at him. But then he noticed it.

"Emm, Allen?"

"I told you to keep your comments to yourself" He replied without glancing back.

"But, you see-"

"Lavi, I mean it"

"But, you're-"

Allen let out an exasperated sigh and finally turned around.

"What!"

Lavi smiled sheepishly. "You're going the wrong way"

Allen just stayed there while the rain kept falling and silence fell amongst them. He blinked, and suddenly Lavi could swear he saw him turn into a red tomato. He groaned yet again, but this time to hide his embarrassment, and started walking to the opposite direction he had been going.

Lavi couldn't help but burst out laughing, and just like that the tension that could even be seen in the air faded like nothing had happened.

"Shut up!" Allen yelled back at him, completely red. The green eyed boy held his stomach with both arms and trying to hold back his laughter, said…

"Aww, dude, I like you Allen"

Allen's breath hitched in his throat, but quickly replied while turning around.

"Well, I don't!" He replied before resuming his path towards the now quite visible High School.

_I swore I've never met someone so thick headed before!_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for starters.<strong>So, what do you think? :D

**~Crazy Little Dreaming Girl!**


End file.
